habiticafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Community
HabitRPG has always had strong roots in its community. Community Contributions The Kickstarter Early in 2013, Tyler started a Kickstarter to start full-time development on some core features of HabitRPG. The initial goal for funding was set to $25,000 USD. This was exceeded to an amount of $41,191 USD by 2,817 people showing interest in the project. Accordingly, the involvement with the community was always a part of HabitRPG. Contributor Gear With the introduction of contributor tiers, equipment, and other rewards, the involvement of the community really took off. To learn more about contributing, read Contributing to HabitRPG. Community Guidelines The HabitRPG staff and moderators have worked diligently to create a set of guidelines to help keep HabitRPG safe and fun for everyone of all ages. The Community Guidelines are easy-to-read and very friendly. Tales of Uncommon Valor The "Tales of Uncommon Valor" is a challenge for Habiticans in which players tell those in the Tavern chat about their day in the form of an adventure story. Habitversary Party Habitversary Party is a monthly challenge where players celebrate their annual HabitRPG membership-birthday and celebrate their success stories. These stories are then posted on the Habitversary Party blog. World Events Special Events in HabitRPG for seasons and holidays common in the USA were started in 2013. Grand Galas are part of these special events and there are four Grand Galas every year. These fun-filled events have included a temporary change in costume for the NPCs, special items for players, introduction of new quests, limited edition seasonal gear, and other surprises. Fall Festival The first event, 2013 Trick or Treat, evolved into the Fall Festival Grand Gala. Special clothing is released and NPCs dress up to celebrate. Food drops become candy drops for the festival and all users who log on during the event receive a rare jack-o-lantern pet. Turkey Day To celebrate Thanksgiving Day, the NPCs dress up as pilgrims and cooked turkey can be found in the pixel art. Additionally, players receive rare turkey pets or mounts (depending on their Habitversary). Winter Wonderland HabitRPG releases numerous game features and items including new quests, a set of gear for each class, and snowball fun. HabitRPG Birthday Bash On 31 January each year, HabitRPG celebrates its birthday with party costumes, a special achievement, and limited edition food items. Valentine's Day To celebrate Valentine's Day, players can send a Valentine Card to their party members and earn the Adoring Friends achievement. Spring Fling HabitRPG celebrates Spring Fling, in which new sets of gear for each class and new quests are introduced, and new avatar customization options are added. In addition, the NPCs gain flowers around their art. April Fools' Day Starting in 2014 for April Fools' Day, HabitRPG took the app in a different, more nutritious direction, based on fruit and vegetables. In 2015, a floral theme came to life and took over Habitica with horrifying cheer. Summer Splash For summer, special clothing and backgrounds are released and the NPCs dress up to celebrate. Category:Community Category:Content Category:World Events Category:Special Event Items